The Supernatural
"The Supernatural" is the 15th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 15th of the overall series. It first aired on May 18, 2008. Overview Justin uses magic to land a spot on the school's baseball team so he can impress a girl named Kari. Meanwhile, Alex tries to impress Riley by making him think she's the team's good luck charm. Summary Justin uses magic to land a spot on the school's baseball team so he can impress a girl, Kari Landsdorf. Justin doesn't know how to play baseball, so he continues to use magic to win. Meanwhile, Alex tries to impress Riley by convincing him that she is the team's hypothetical good luck charm. Jerry later finds out that Justin has been using magic in order to make the team, and decides that Justin's punishment will be playing without magic, in which case he loses. Alex uses this as an opportunity to prove to Riley that she really is the team's good luck charm, by not showing up when they lose. Later, Alex then attends the game and uses magic on the ball to help Riley's team win. When Jerry realizes that something is going on, he tells Justin to counter-act the magic. Jerry then tells Alex that he's on to her, and has Justin perform a memory-erasing spell to make the crowd forget what just happened over the last few minutes. Later, Riley asks Alex to the Fall Dance, but then Jerry decides to tell Alex (somehow remembering that she used magic without permission) punishes her so she can't go to the Fall Dance because she's banned for using magic at the game. In the end, Justin finally asks Kari out, but she says that she only dates baseball players, and only watches movies about cats. Magic Spells Telekinesis charm *Incantation: Tomunan Kinesis *Description: grants the ability of telekinesis. Amnesia spell *Incantation: Cerebellum Erasus *Description: Erases recent memories from wizards and mortals within a certain distance. Gallery 1253904673651.jpg Production Notes Continuity *Jerry coaches the Aztecs, a baseball team. However, it doesn't appear to be Tribeca Prep's team because the uniforms are black and red. *We learn that Max gets really intense when he is "cheering" for his siblings. It is revealed that he had been banned from a park when cheering at a soccer game. *We learn there's an 'invisibility spell' and a 'popularity spell', but not the incantation needed. Goofs *When Justin pitches the ball, it hits the chain link fence by Alex and Harper and bounces off in the opposite direction. In the next shot, Riley is picking the ball up by Alex. Trivia *On the day this episode was meant to premiere, the episode was accidentally shown earlier than its original time. *The title is a parody of the movie "The Natural". *Brian Kubach's second appearance as Riley, Alex's love interest. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest starring *Chelsea Staub as Kari Landsdorf *Brian Kubach as Riley *Michael Patrick McGill as Ump Co starring *Lee David as Henry *Adam Gregory as Student *Joey "Coco" Diaz as Newsstand Guy *Ezra Weisz as Parent Absent *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs